1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing device for a portable device, especially to a securing device that secures the portable device at a specific position.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A computer cable lock device comprises a lock and a cable connected to the lock. The lock is for being fastened to a portable device, such as a laptop. With the cable looping around a post, such as a leg of a table, the portable device cannot be taken away from the post, thereby facilitating theft prevention.
A lock of a conventional computer cable lock device has a lock pin. The lock pin is T-shaped and has a cross-rod formed on a distal end of the lock pin. A housing of the portable device has an elongated lock hole transversely formed on the housing. The lock hole corresponds in shape and size to the cross-rod. When in use, the cross-rod is inserted into the housing through the elongated lock hole. Then a key for the lock drives the lock pin to turn by 90 degrees. Thus, the cross-rod is perpendicular to the elongated lock hole and abuts an inner surface of the housing. Accordingly, the lock of the conventional computer cable lock device is fastened to the portable device.
However, in order to allow the cross-rod of the lock pin to be inserted into the housing, a length of the elongated lock hole should be longer or equal to a length of the cross-rod. Moreover, interior space in the housing of the portable device and above and under the lock hole should be reserved for the cross-rod to be turned and abut the inner surface of the housing. As the portable device, such as the laptop, is developed toward the trend of getting thinner and thinner, the portable device would be too thin to allow the conventional computer cable lock device to be fastened to the portable device.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a securing device for a portable device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.